


buku adalah?

by rasyalleva



Category: Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai | The World God Only Knows
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buku adalah dunia fantasi penuh makna— tempat seribu satu kata, merajuk menjadi klausa.<br/>untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buku adalah?

**Author's Note:**

> the world god only knows © tamiki wakaki  
> untuk Giveaway ‘Hari Buku’

“Buku adalah kertas dan tidak lebih.”

Sejauh apapun usaha Katsuragi Keima untuk memahami apa arti keberadaan sebuah buku, sudah merupakan suatu kemajuan bahwa ia bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Tetapi Shiomiya Shiori tidak puas jika Keima hanya mengetahui sedangkal itu.

“Ka-Katsuragi-kun.”

“Hm? Salah, ya?” Keima menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Padahal ia pikir, jawaban yang sudah ia katakan dengan penuh aura kharisma yang bertebaran itu bisa meyakinkan dan membuat gadis perpustakaan di depannya ini melayang. Tetapi sepertinya jawaban yang ia lontarkan salah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga jawabannya. Ingin menaklukan gadis perpustakan dengan mengatakan bahwa buku itu adalah kertas dan _tidak lebih_? Tidak mungkin kalimat itu bisa menaklukkannya. Seharusnya ada penggambaran yang lebih bermakna daripada itu, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Kalau begini, penaklukannya bisa berlangsung lama.

“Bukan begitu, ha-hanya saja... ng.. ada jawaban yang lebih tepat lagi,” Shiori berdiri dari tempatnya ia duduk. “Mari, sekali dalam seminggu, akan kuajarkan padamu apa makna sesungguhnya dari sebuah buku, Katsuragi-kun.”

“...”

Bukan jalan pintas yang kini diambil oleh seorang Katsuragi Keima. Tetapi justru jalur yang sangat panjang, yang membuatnya harus berlama-lama di situ. Meskipun lambat laun ia mulai sadar bahwa ia kerasan dan justru masih ingin waktu masih di sini, dan tidak begitu saja berlalu.

.

.

_“Gadis yang harus kau taklukkan kali ini.. etto..” seorang gadis membaca selebaran kertas, berisi informasi tentang gadis baru. “Shiomiya Shiori. Kelas 2C. Lahir pada tanggal 26 November. Golongan darah B. Representatif perpustakaan.. oh, dia gadis perpustakaan,” Elsie membaca sekaligus mengomentari. Ia mengangkat kepala, memandang seorang pemuda yang berjalan di hadapannya. “Apakah mudah untuk dekat dengannya, Nii-sama?”_

_Keima membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. “Mudah. Gadis perpustakaan akan mudah terpikat pada seseorang yang tertarik dengan buku, sama sepertinya. Aku akan mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk mempersingkat waktu penaklukannya.”_

_Terkutuklah apa yang dia katakan waktu itu._

.

.

Buku adalah usia.

“Buku Harian? Murasaki Shikibu?” Keima mengerutkan kening.

Shiori mengelap sampul buku tersebut. Buku Harian Murasaki Shikibu. Buku itu sudah sangat lama, buku yang sangat langka. Seandainya dunia tahu betapa keras perjuangannya untuk mencari buku itu di mana-mana, meminta arsipnya di perpustakaan pusat di tengah kota, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengkopi dan membuat sampul sendiri.

“Kumpulan puisi,” Shiori mulai memaparkan. “Novelis dan penyair Jepang, sekaligus dayang di istana kekaisaran pada zaman Heian.”

“Oh.. karya terkenalnya berjudul Hikayat Genji, kan?”

Shiori menoleh, mengerjapkan mata. Mukanya memerah dan ia memalingkan muka cepat-cepat. “E-eh? Iya, tapi, biasanya orang-orang tidak mengenal karyanya..”

“Aku pernah menaklukan _heroine_ yang maniak sastra klasik di _game_ ,”Keima mengangkat bahunya dan mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tidak peduli. Sebenarnya, entah mengapa seharusnya bisa saja ia bereaksi seperti Shiori, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Shiori juga tidak perlu tahu. “ _Heroine_ itu mengatakan bahwa Murasaki Shinbu adalah penulis Hikayat Genji.”

Shiori mengangguk-anggukan kepala. “Bu-buku adalah usia,” hanya itu kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, setelah beberapa detik mulutnya membuka menutup dengan bergetar, berusaha berbicara dan itu tidak sesuai dengan karakternya. Keima memandanginya, memandanginya saja. Kalau orang lain mengatakan itu, entah mengapa rasanya lain. Gadis di hadapannya itu mengatakannya seolah-olah dengan menggunakan segenap perasaannya, membuat seluruh orang yang mendengar itu bisa merasakan bobot emosi yang terkandung dalam kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

_“Nii-sama, bagaimana? Apa aku harus ikut masuk ke perpustakaan?” Elsie mencegah Keima di depan perpustakaan._

_Pemuda itu terdiam, cukup lama. “Elsie, aku harus membuat setiap gadis yang menjadi target, jatuh cinta padaku, kan?” tanya Keima tiba-tiba, justru mengalihkan pertanyaan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan lain._

_“Etto.. ya,” jawab Elsie, agak ragu. “Kenapa kamu menanyakannya, Nii-sama?”_

_Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?_

_Keima ingin menanyakannya, tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Sebuah alasan menahan supaya kalimat pertanyaan itu tidak terlontar begitu saja. Tampaknya, otaknya ingin ia mencari jawaban ini sendiri._

.

.

Buku adalah janji.

“Ichigo Doumei,” Shiori mengambil salah satu novel, kemudian memberikan kepada Keima. “Karya Mita Masahiro.”

“Oh, aku pernah dengar,” tanggap Keima, ia menerima novel itu, kemudian membalik-balikan halamannya. “Novel yang bagus. Seorang pemuda yang ingin bunuh diri, bertemu gadis penyakitan di rumah sakit, kan? Tidak disangka, perpustakaan sekolah mempunyai novel ini.”

Shiori mendekat, dan membalikan halaman novel yang dipegang Keima. “Ha-halaman ini adalah halaman favoritku,” katanya tergagap. “Ketika si gadis mengatakan ini. ‘Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh. Kau selalu menjengukku ke rumah sakit,...”

“...tapi selalu saja, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun,’ ” Keima menyambung, dan mulai menatap ke arah Shiori. Gadis itu balas memandang. Mereka berdua baru sadar, bahwa jarak di antara mereka berdua _sangat_ dekat. Bahkan, mereka berdua saling menatap, ketika melanjutkan kalimat yang disampaikan oleh si gadis dalam cerita. “ ‘Mau bunuh diri bersama denganku?’ ”

.

_“Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh. Kau selalu menjengukku ke rumah sakit, tapi selalu saja, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Mau bunuh diri bersama denganku?”_

_—Ichigo Doumei (Mita Masahiro)_

_._

“A-a-ah,” Keima berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. “Memang kalimat yang bagus.”

“I-ya,” Shiori mengangguk cepat. Mukanya panas sekali, dan ia ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa keanehan-keanehan ini akan kumat apabila Keima datang? Lagipula, kenapa Keima? Orang seperti dia? Orang yang beranggapan bahwa buku adalah kertas dan tidak lebih ini? Tidak mungkin. Di dalam hati, Shiori menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

“Lalu? Apa yang berniat kamu simpulkan?”

“Buku— adalah janji,” Shiori menjauh, menjaga jarak, berusaha mengontrol dirinya. “Ja-jawabannya yang dilontarkan itu adalah janji mereka.”

Keima mengerjapkan mata. Dua kali. Ia mengingat saat itu lagi, dan mukanya memerah lagi, akhirnya ia memalingkan muka. “O-oh,” tanggapnya, berusaha mengelak menjawab pertanyaan di hatinya yang menanyakan mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

.

.

_“Elsie, kamu pulang saja duluan.”_

_“Eh? Lagi?” Elsie menoleh, begitu Keima segera keluar kelas dan berbelok ke lorong yang akan mengarah ke perpustakaan. Elsie memandangi punggung kakaknya itu, sampai menghilang. Ia menggumam perlahan, sambil menghela napas. “Nii-sama.. masih belum selesai juga..?”_

.

.

“Buku adalah budaya.”

“Darimananya?” Keima mengerutkan kening begitu mendengar kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Shiori. Belum-belum, dia sudah menarik kesimpulan saja. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu langsung memberinya sebuah novel.

“ _Beauty and Sadness,_ ” Shiori membacakan judulnya, ketika Keima menerima dan mulai memandangi sampul buku tersebut. “Karya Yasunari Kawabata. Penulis Jepang pertama yang meraih Nobel Sastra.”

Keima membuka-buka novel tersebut. “Tidak heran,” komentar pemuda itu. “Kalimatnya formal sekali. Lalu, ini yang kamu maksud dengan ‘buku adalah budaya’?”

“Bercerita tentang kebudayaan Jepang pada masa pascaperang,” jelas Shiori. “Kuil dengan taman lumut yang teduh, kimono sutra, upacara minum teh, geishaberpupur putih yang trampil meramu pembicaraan memikat. Kebudayaan yang tercipta secara halus, yang penuh aroma nostalgia.”

Keima terdiam. Ia memandangi Shiori. “Tumben,” komentarnya.

Muka Shiori memerah dipandangi seperti itu. Ia memalingkan muka dengan cepat. “A-a-a-apa?” katanya, ia mengucapkan itu dengan cepat dan tergagap.

“Ketika kamu menjelaskan itu, kamu berbicara dengan normal,” jawab Keima. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan memfokuskan ke halaman buku yang ia buka—tanpa sedikitpun benar-benar membacanya. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahan memandangi wajah gadis itu, sih. “Dengan bahasa seperti itu, pula.”

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka berdua berusaha memahami makna getaran-getaran yang semakin lama semakin hebat di dalam tubuh mereka ini.

.

.

_Elsie menghampiri kakaknya yang selalu sulit untuk ditemukan ini. Karena apabila sekali Keima masuk perpustakaan maka dia tidak bisa diganggu, Elsie mencoba mengajak Keima bicara ketika istirahat._

_“Nii-sama. Sudah satu bulan. Masih belum juga?”_

_Muka Keima memerah. Biasanya, ia bisa menaklukan gadis hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, atau paling lama satu minggu. Keima memalingkan muka. “Aku.. malas memakai metode cepat.”_

_“Apakah kamu kesulitan sehingga...”_

_“Jangan, Elsie,” potong Keima, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Aku bisa sendiri. Kumohon kamu jangan menggangguku, karena... karena... ka-karena...” perlahan-lahan mukanya memerah. “E-entah kenapa, aku... eng...”_

_“Kerepotan? Butuh bantuan?”_

_Oke. Sifat ketidakpekaan Elsie kumat, membuatnya gagal melengkapi kalimat yang dilontarkan Keima dan membuatnya berbeda makna seratus delapan puluh derajat. Keima menoleh cepat, jelas kata yang digunakan untuk memenuhi kalimat itu sangat salah, tetapi ia juga tidak mempunyai nyali untuk membenarkannya._

.

.

Buku adalah mimpi.

Kali ini, seperti biasa, Keima mengikuti Shiori yang mencoba mencari-cari suatu buku di deretan novel. Begitu Shiori mengambilnya, ia kemudian menyerahkan kepada Keima. “Buku adalah mimpi,” katanya sebagai pembukaan.

“Yumegari?” Keima membaca judulnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Rupanya kali ini bukan novel, tetapi _lightnovel_. Sebuah novel tipis, yang halamannya sudah pasti lebih sedikit dibandingkan novel biasa. “ _Dream hunter_? Yah, dari namanya sudah jelas sih bahwa buku ini menceritakan tentang mimpi.”

“Si tokoh utama bisa masuk ke mimpi setiap orang, dan bahkan bisa turut mencampurinya,” Shiori menerangkan. “Awal ceritanya adalah tentang itu. _Lightnovel_ , karya mbuhakulupa.”

“He..” Keima membolak-balikkan halamannya.

“Nii- _sama_!”

Heh?

“E-Elsie?!” Keima menampakkan tatapan horrornya, tetapi memang pada dasarnya adiknya itu tidak peka, Elsie hanya menghampiri saja dengan tampang polos sok tidak bersalah.

“Mo-mo-mohon tidak berisik di perpustakaan,” Shiori memalingkan muka, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nada tegas tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia melirik Elsie sedikit. Adiknya Keima, kan? Tidak disangka, ternyata Keima mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Meskipun sifat dan karakter mereka benar-benar berbeda.

“Kalau begitu, kami harus permisi dulu,” Keima buru-buru menggeret tangan Elsie. “Sampai nanti, Shi.. Shi-Shi-Shio... S-Shi-Shior-r-... mi-miya,” begitu Keima selesai mengatakannya, tidak kuasa ia memalingkan muka dan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah bedebum seperti pasukan gajah.

Bahkan ia sampai bingung mau memanggil namanya atau marganya! Tidak mungkin!

Setiap gadis yang ia taklukan selalu ia panggil namanya tanpa ragu, dan ia hanya mendapati reaksi mereka tercengang dan muka memerah. Tetapi, kini? Ia bahkan memanggil dengan marga—setelah sepersekian detik berusaha mengganti jalan pikiran dirinya yang hendak memanggil nama depan—tetapi ia sendiri yang mukanya memerah?

.

.

_Begitu sampai di halaman sekolah, Keima barulah mengatur napasnya. Sementara Elsie ada di belakangnya, karena tangannya dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh kakaknya itu, dengan bingung._

_“Kukatakan sekali lagi. Jangan ganggu aku dan Shi— ma-maksudku, jangan ganggu aku dan dia di perpustakaan, Elsie.”_

_“Kenapa?” tanya Elsie dengan polos._

_“Ka-karena..” Keima tahu cepat atau lambat, ia harus membuat Elsie mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dirasakan olehnya. “Ka-karena, setiap waktu ke-ke-keber-kebersamaan aku dan di-dia itu... ba-bagaikan...”_

_“Bagaikan?” sela Elsie, tidak mengerti._

_Keima tidak tahan lagi. “Ba-bagaikan kebahagiaan kecil yang akhirnya dapat kuraih!” katanya keras, dan ia mengatakan itu dengan setengah mati sehingga ia merasa kehabisan napas lagi._

_Elsie memandanginya. “Nii-sama. Kamu... sudah berubah, ya.”_

_Ukh. Keima merasa seolah ada pisau menembus tubuhnya._

jleb.

_“Biasanya kamu bukan orang yang serendah ini.”_

jleb. jleb.

_“Hentikan, Elsie.”_

.

.

Buku adalah ilmu.

Keima mengerutkan kening melihat buku yang diberikan oleh Shiori. Selama ini, Shiori selalu menyodorkan novel, sehingga menyadari bahwa buku yang disodorkan adalah buku ilmu pengetahuan umum, membuatnya terheran-heran. “Bukan novel?” tanyanya, mencoba memprotes secara halus.

Shiori menggelengkan kepala. “Buku adalah ilmu,” katanya.

“Oh,” Keima langsung cepat tanggap. “Yah, kalau soal itu, aku bisa membenarkan juga. Kamu langsung menyodorkan buku ini. Kenapa tidak memberiku buku pelajaran saja?”

Shiori mengambil salah satu buku lagi. Kali ini kamus. Tetapi ia tidak memberikannya kepada Keima, ia membuka-bukanya sendiri. Sorot matanya seperti ingin sekali menjeritkan sesuatu—Keima sendiri terkejut mengapa ia bisa merasakannya—tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya membuka mengatup, dengan gemetaran.

“Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan, katakan saja.”

Shiori menoleh dengan kaget, memandang Keima yang juga sama kagetnya. Shiori tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang bisa memahami bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan begitu pula Keima, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya merasa –hanya merasa– bahwa Shiori ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“O-orang selalu menganggap bahwa internet adalah sumber dari segalanya,” Shiori mulai angkat bicara. “Padahal, internet sebenarnya bersumber dari buku.”

Hanya itu yang Shiori katakan. Tetapi Keima berani bertaruh, bahwa Shiori sebenarnya mempunyai ribuan kata yang akan ia teriakkan, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tetap setia pada karakternya sebagai gadis perpustakaan; pembawaan yang tenang. Karena tahu bahwa toh Shiori sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan –meskipun hanya intinya– akhirnya Keima mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja.

“Mereka hanya malas mencari,” komentar Keima.

Tak ada suara. Kepala Shiori sedang campur aduk. Antara ingin dan tak ingin ia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, tetapi setidaknya, ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasanya, kepada seseorang. Setidaknya, sudah merupakan suatu kemajuan ia bisa berbicara mengenai pokok persoalannya.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan, Keima menoleh. “Ya, kan?” tanyanya, memastikan.

“I-ya,” Shiori mengangguk seadanya. Keima menatap gadis yang kemudian berpura-pura tidak melihatnya itu. Kenapa ia bisa betah dengan gadis ini, ya.

Keima tidak tahu, bahwa topik hari itu berpengaruh pada kejadian yang akan terjadi seminggu setelahnya.

.

.

_Ujian Akhir Semester 2 sudah selesai. Sekejap, perpustakaan ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang bermaksud untuk menyumbangkan buku pelajarannya. Buku pelajaran yang tidak akan mereka anggap lagi ketika mereka sudah memasuki tahun ajaran baru._

.

.

Buku adalah cinta.

“Novel apa ini?” Keima menerima novel yang disodorkan. Tetapi karena Shiori tidak menjawabnya— ia terlalu hemat bicara untuk mencoba untuk menerangkan— akhirnya Keima memutuskan untuk membacanya sendiri. “Koisuru Onnatachi?”

Shiori masih terdiam. Keima meliriknya. Entah mengapa, Shiori tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Tetapi, seperti seharusnya, penggambaran karakter gadis perpustakaan. Benar-benar susah untuk memancing gadis itu berbicara. Memang seharusnya ia tetap berpegang teguh pada teori dasar, bahwa gadis perpustakaan itu hanya bisa diajak berbicara dengan suara hati. Tetapi bagaimana bisa mengobrol dengan suara hati, apabila mendengarnya saja tidak bisa? Mengapa dunia tidak bisa berjalan semudah _game_ , sih?

Tiba-tiba, Shiori menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit perpustakaan. “Buku adalah cinta. Kisah tentang cinta pertama seorang gadis,” katanya. Keima memandangnya, dan Shiori memantulkan tatapan itu. “Novel lama,” sambungnya, dan Keima bisa melihat senyuman kecil, senyum miris, tersungging.

Kemudian, Shiori pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Keluar perpustakaan. Keima masih memerhatikan gadis itu, kemudian membaca judul novelnya lagi. Koisuru Onnatachi— _Young Girls in Love_.

Setiap kali ia menaklukan seorang gadis, sudah tentu ia harus membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya. Keima membuka-buka halaman itu, membaca-baca sebentar. Sudut pandang orang pertama, mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, perasaan tegangnya, tidak nafsu makan, dan sebagainya. Dijabarkan dengan detail. Apakah perasaan gadis yang jatuh cinta selalu begitu, ya? Apakah gadis yang ia buat jatuh cinta, merasakan perasaan ini, ya? Yang padahal ia sendiri hanya asal saja menaklukan dan mencuri ciuman pertama mereka, tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Tetapi kali ini, begitu memikirkan gadis perpustakaan yang mengajarinya banyak hal, Keima merasakan ada getaran yang menghampirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kesekian kalinya.

Perasaan ini... namanya apa, ya?

.

.

_Seharusnya ia tidak ke perpustakaan hari ini. Tetapi riuh-riuh di sana membuatnya penasaran dan tergerak untuk menengok. Setiap siswa yang sudah membawa tumpukan buku pelajaran mengeluh, dan memutuskan untuk pulang._

_“Sayang sekali, ada apa, ya?”_

_“Ya, mungkin pengurusnya sibuk dengan buku-buku sumbangan yang kemarin?"_

_Lama-kelamaan, riuh-riuh itu redam juga. Sehingga hanya Keima sendiri yang tersisa, kemudian mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu membaca tulisan di atas papan, yang tergantung di depan pintu perpustakaan, bola matanya membesar._

_Hari ini perpustakaan tutup._

.

.

Keima membuka pintu perpustakaan itu, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Terkunci, tentu saja. Tetapi Keima yakin, bahwa Shiori ada di dalamnya.

“Nii- _sama_? Kucari dari tadi,” Elsie merengut kesal, menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepala, begitu melihat Keima berdiri di depan pintu. “Perpustakaan hari ini tutup kan?”

“Ya, tapi ada Shio— ma-maksudku, ada orang di dalamnya,” tukas Keima. Ia melangkah ke samping, memberi jalan kepada Elsie untuk berdiri di depan pintu.  “Buka pintu ini, Elsie.”

Elsie menurut, ia menghampiri pintu yang terkunci itu. Sesuai dengan kemampuan selendangnya yang bagaikan tongkat sihir, selendang itu bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaan yang Elsie pinta. “Selendang, buka pintunya,” katanya, tanpa mengucapkan nama jurus atau mantra apapun.

Seketika pintu terbuka.

Keima menggenggam gagang pintu itu. “Nah, Elsie,” katanya. “Jangan ikut masuk, mengerti?”

Elsie cemberut, tetapi ia menganggukan kepala. “ _Roger_..” katanya sambil menghela napas.

.

.

_Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?_

_Keima mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti, di saat cinta membuatnya terjerembap ke dalam angan-angan khayalan._

_Cinta adalah, suatu ilusi yang indah._

.

.

Keima menghampiri meja tempat petugas perpustakaan biasa jaga. Shiori yang awalnya melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong, mulai mengangkat kepala begitu Keima terus mendekat. Bola matanya membesar.

“Ka-Ka-Katsuragi—”

“Buku adalah?” Keima menagihnya.

Shiori menundukkan kepala. Ia menatap ke arah tumpukan-tumpukan buku pelajaran yang seharusnya sudah ia susun, seharusnya sudah ia kelompok-kelompokan sesuai dengan deretannya. Begitu merasa tidak akan memakainya, mereka akan menyumbangkan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan, karena di kamar mereka tidak akan muat lagi jika mulai kedatangan buku-buku semester baru. Jika mereka membutuhkannya, barulah mereka ke sini. Habis manis sepah dibuang, apakah buku akan terus diperlakukan seperti itu sampai akhir zaman?

“Buku adalah kertas dan tidak lebih.”

“...”

Tidak ada suara setelah jawaban yang Shiori lontarkan itu.

“Buku adalah kata-kata, tidak, buku bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata,” Keima mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia sedang berpikir juga. “Maksudku, buku itu.. adalah segalanya. Buku itu adalah dunia—itu yang bisa kupelajari selama hampir dua bulan kamu mengajariku.”

Shiori mulai tertarik, tampangnya berubah. Ia mendengarkan. Membuat Keima sebenarnya merasa canggung, tetapi tidak ada jalan untuk menghindar atau bersembunyi. Ia harus terus berbicara.

“Buku adalah segalanya yang penuh makna,” Keima akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, kemudian ia menelan ludah. “Begitu?”

“Tidak pasti yang penuh makna disebut dengan buku,” Shiori mulai menimpali.

“Yah, memang, tetapi buku itu pasti penuh makna,” bantah Keima.

“Buku itu penuh makna,” Shiori mencoba membenarkan. “Tapi, tidak semua orang bisa mengerti. Aku tidak bisa membuat semuanya mengerti.”

Keima maju selangkah. “Tetapi setidaknya, kamu bisa membuat _ku_ mengerti,” katanya, dan kalimatnya itu membuat Shiori terpana. “Setidaknya, ada aku, cukup, kan? Aku bisa menyimpulkan sampai seperti ini, sudah merupakan kemajuan.”

Muka Shiori memerah. Ia tidak berani menatap balik sorot mata pemuda itu. “Se-setelah dua bulan,” katanya menyela.

“Me-memang lama, sih, hanya saja—”

“Tapi memang cukup kok,” tiba-tiba, giliran Shiori yang membuat Keima terpana karena memotong kalimatnya. “A-a-aku hanya.. entah mengapa, kesal, mereka hanya datang kepada buku ketika butuh saja.”

“Setidaknya, mereka membutuhkan buku,” Keima mengangkat bahunya. “Pikir itu saja, cukup, kan? Buku itu penuh makna, dan mereka membutuhkannya. Meskipun mereka menyumbangkannya, tetapi setidaknya mereka tidak membuangnya. Setidaknya, buku itu berarti bagi mereka.”

Shiori memandang Keima, masih terpaku. Tetapi begitu Keima mengulum senyum, Shiori ikut melengkungkan sudut bibirnya ke atas. “Baiklah,” katanya, menarik napas. “Terimakasih, K-Katsuragi-kun.”

“Terimakasih kembali, Sh-Shi-Shio—” muka Keima memerah. Astaga, di saat-saat begini, apakah ia akan mengacaukannya? Ia menggosok hidungnya, kemudian berdehem. “Terimakasih kembali. Shiori.”

“...”

Tidak ada suara sama sekali setelah itu, bahkan sampai pemuda itu berbalik tanpa pamit atau apa, dan menutup pintu perpustakaan setelah membukanya. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terpaku di kursinya, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan sendi jarinya.

_._

_._

_Buku adalah segalanya._

_Buku adalah dunia fantasi penuh makna; tempat seribu satu kata, merajuk menjadi klausa._

_._

_._

Keima berusaha mengendalikan badannya, tetapi sepertinya ia terus menerus bergetar sejak tadi. Getaran ini tidak berhenti-berhenti. Dia sakit atau apa, sih?

Shiori merasakan bahwa jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Ini tidak normal. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu apa gerangan ini di buku kesehatan.

.

Tinggal tunggu waktu, sampai keduanya memahami apa yang sebenarnya melanda mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> Semua buku-buku yang aku ceritain itu bersumber dari google. Kecuali Ichigo Doumei, karya Mita Masahiro. Aku tau buku dan kutipannya dari anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Anime nya rekomendasi banget, tapi masa aku promosi anime di fandom lain /udahpromosinak. Tanpa baca novelnya (karena di Indonesia gak ada), aku bahkan tau kalo novel itu bagus banget :')  
> Lalu soal fandomnya.. siapa yang nggak bisa nerima kenyataan kalau Keima jadian sama Chihiro? Then you're not alone:') /kabur  
> Kritik dan saran?^^


End file.
